Better Than Words
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Deeks has never been good at saying what he is feeling, even when there is a chance of loosing what he wants the most. Densi. OneShot.


_Fell in love with this series after I watched the first three seasons in a month. And this couple is orgasmic ;) Let me know what you guys think! I do apologize for any mistakes that have been made, I'm sick and my brain is a fuzz. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, highly unfortunately as Eric Christian Olsen is yuuuuuummy. _

Kensi Blye bitched and moaned about Marty Deeks and his sense of humour continuously, but after two weeks and barely a word exchanged—about a case or not—and she was worried. It could have been longer that Deeks's personality had taken a dive toward the serious, but she just hadn't noticed. That was on her. Things had started getting more serious with Liam Archer, a FBI argent that she had started seeing about six months ago. At first it had just been three dates over a two month period, nothing particularly glamorous, but then about three months ago he had asked if they could make it a regular thing. At first she had been hesitant, as she always was, but he was good looking and funny, so she had given him a chance. She was glad she did, because it felt good to have someone she didn't have to start with anew every time they met, and the sex was great. Admittedly, the name she had given him was Macaela Jones and he thought she worked in an accounting firm, but at least the job sounded boring enough that he didn't ask many questions. But something was missing, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before things came to a natural end. Coming to that realization was what had made her level, and notice that things were different with Deeks. She had tried to talk to G Callen about it, who had given her a weird smile and nod and just shrugged, saying that it was probably just guy stuff. Sam Hanna was just as much help.

Kensi had tried joking around with him, asking who had knocked him down a notch. Deeks had just looked at her with flat eyes and a raised eyebrow before turning back to his computer. She locked her jaw and stared across at her partner. His floppy sandy hair was catching the sun that was streaming through the window, and it looked like it was creating a fuzzy golden halo above his head. She bit back a snort as the thought came through her mind—her partner was anything but a saint. The smile on her face quickly disappeared when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Liam.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Deeks sat on his couch, feet propped up on his coffee table with a beer in hand. There was a mindless TV show on, but he wasn't watching it, his thoughts a hundred miles away. Well, maybe not a hundred. But at least a few good kilometres to where Kensi's apartment was located. His upper lip curled as he thought about her and _Liam_, highly likely all cosyed up on her couch, watching a scary movie while he tried to cop a feel. Hell, she would probably let him cop a feel, she probably liked it. He finished off his beer and then looked at the box that was sitting on his table. They weren't scheduled to work tomorrow, but there was always the chance that someone would get themselves kill and they would be called in. With the week he was having, he decided to risk it. He could do with a couple more beers.

It was almost four beers later that there was a knock at the door. Deeks rolled his eyes up to the clock on the wall, which read half past eleven. Admittedly it was fifteen minutes past, but eleven-fifteen was still well past normal visiting hours.

"Please be a busty redhead in a nurses uniform," he murmured as he opened the front door.

Kensi stood there. Deeks twisted his mouth and looked up at the sky, letting out a long breath through clenched teeth. Kensi's eyes narrowed at his reaction.

"What? Got something better to be doing?" She snapped.

"It's eleven-thirty the night before our day off. There's a lot I could be doing right now," Deeks told her.

"And yet here you are, opening the door for me," Kensi grinned at him. Deeks licked his lower lip and Kensi's smile faltered.

"What do you want, Kensi?" Deeks asked, his voice sounding tired.

"Shit, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," she scolded him lightly, pushing past him and moving into the house. She noticed the empty beer bottles on the table as she curled up on the end of the couch she usually claimed. "You started without me!" She teased as she picked up a bottle of beer. Deeks shut the door and then turned to her, but didn't sit down like he usually did. Kensi took a long drink from the bottle and then looked up at him. "Why are you still standing?"

"Kensi!" Deeks snapped. Her mouth was still shaped in the letter 'O' from the bottle, and it only widened when he growled at her. She could count on one hand how many times he had gotten angry in general, and none of them had ever been properly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you've been a little off lately. I thought I'd come over and try cheer you up!" Kensi smirked up at him.

"I'm surprised you even noticed, given Mr Fancy Pants Agent has you occupied pretty much all the time," Deeks rolled his eyes. Kensi laughed.

"Oh God, Deeks, are you jealous?" She sounded like she was teasing but when he didn't reply and his eyes wouldn't meet hers, she realized she had hit a nerve. She swallowed hard and put the bottle down. "Deeks," her voice was cautious. "What's going on?"

"I just…" he looked at her, at the way she was staring up at him imploringly with those beautiful, unique eyes. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "I'm just really tired, Kens. I think I just need a good sleep." Kensi frowned, her eyes searching his face. She knew he was lying; she knew him better than he thought. She put the beer down on the table and stood up, stepping closer to him so that they were only separated by a couple of inches.

"Deeks…" she murmured. "I, uh, broke up with Liam tonight." Deeks's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Something just wasn't right, so I ended it."

"Why are you here, then? Why aren't you out clubbing, or crying into a tub of ice cream?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Because something has been wrong with my partner, and I don't like it," Kensi replied, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "So I came over to find out what's been going on." Deeks let out a long breath and stepped away from her, turning to look at the TV with his muscular arms crossed her chest. "Deeks, you're never quiet. And you've never gone this long without cracking a joke." She reached out a hand to touch his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Get off," Deeks muttered, batting her hand away, but there was a whisper of a smile on his face. Just the news that she was no longer with Liam made him feel lighter. And she had come straight over here, that had to say something. The smile disappeared and he took in a deep breath, turning back to look at her. "I hated Liam," he stated.

"What?" Kensi laughed. "How's that even possible—you never met the guy!"

"No, but you did. A lot of times. More than any other guy I know you've met with," Deeks ran a hand through his shaggy hair. There was a spark of realization in Kensi's eyes but she didn't say anything. She wanted him to spell it out for her. "God, Kensi, there's always been something between us! How am I supposed to feel when you start seeing this guy? Happy for you? Shit, I want you to be happy—but I want you to be happy with _me_!" As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened and he stopped short. Kensi's eyes were wide as well and for once it didn't look like she had a snappy retort. Deeks let out a heavy sigh and turned, walking toward his kitchen. Kensi stood, shell-shocked, where she was, staring at the spot where her partner had been standing only seconds before. She finally spun around, stalking into the kitchen after him. Deeks had his arms braced against the bench and was staring out at his tiny backyard.

"What the fuck, Deeks?" Kensi spat out. "We've been dancing around this shit for months, and you finally decide to open up and tell me how you really feel and then you just walk out, like that's it?" Deeks didn't respond, not a single flinch. "Are you even _listening _to me? You wanna know what I realized today with Liam? What I realized was wrong? It _wasn't you_. So I came over here, just to hang out like we always do. But as usual, Deeks has something he's been holding inside. He's been getting all pissed off over something that I can't help with because _you wouldn't even tell me_—"

Her words were cut off as Deeks spun around and crushed his lips to hers.

All of her training and she still hadn't seen it coming, and it was the best moment in her life to be caught off-guard.

His lips were so much softer than she imagined, and despite his stubble, it wasn't harsh on her soft skin, it just tickled her, increasing the waves of pleasure that were already washing over Kensi's skin. It had been a long time since she had kissed someone that she had actual feelings for, where she had been anticipating the feeling. Everything was so rushed, and full of lies that half the time she was actually intimate with someone, it felt like another person because she was so wrapped up in another identity. But Deeks knew her, the _real _her, and all of the over thinking that usually surrounded these moments was gone. His hand came up and cupped her jaw, one of his thumbs brushing over her cheek. Kensi sighed into his mouth, her lips parting, and his tongue tangled with her. Her body felt weightless as his other arm came down to her waist, pulling her closer to him, her body flush against his hard one. They only parted when breathing became impossible and even then, Deeks's mouth dropped to her neck, nibbling at her collar-bone, his nose rubbing against the soft skin of her neck.

"I'm not…" Deeks kissed a spot just under her ear that caused a shiver to run up her spine. "Good with words." Kensi let out another sigh as he nipped at her lower lip. His hands both dropped to the hem of her shirt, running over the smooth skin of her back just under the material.

"Well then, Deeks," Kensi gasped out as his hands pushed her shirt up and gently palmed her breasts over the soft cups of her bra. "You better give me…" the ability to speak was quickly escaping her. "Something better than words." Deeks chuckled against her skin before pulling away from her to throw her shirt to the ground. He had seen her in only bra and underwear many times before, usually when they were making changes for missions, and while he had appreciated all of those occasions, none of them compared to this time. Because this time, he could touch her, she was all his. Their lips met again and they sighed into one another. Deeks grasped her hips, leading her backwards, out of the kitchen and toward his bedroom.

"I can definitely promise you something better than words," he murmured as her knees buckled when they met the edge of the bed, tugging him down after her.

_Cheesy, yes, but hey, that's are couple :) I have just posted another Densi oneshot, so check that out as well!_

_Please review :)_


End file.
